


One good deed

by Zoya113



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Also based off some stuff nick Lang said about HCB, And f for Deb for getting left out of this one :(, F/M, Fluff, a bit of angst, lex’s homelife tw but it’s just arguing, what huh a bf centric fic from me?? Unheard of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: When Lex has been going through a particularly rough patch lately Ethan will do anything to make her happy, even if that includes a little bit of evil.
Relationships: Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Ethan Green/ Lex Foster
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	One good deed

**Author's Note:**

> ** based around when Nick said cineplex teen was meant to be HCB but he couldn’t bc Ethan was also on stage, so I am assuming mr Oliver works at the cineplex too
> 
> This was very high key based around some stuff mentioned razussy one time I think bc I’m fairly sure this one didn’t come to me naturally lmao

“Shut up mom, get off my ass for one god damn second!” Lex shouted back futilely, trying to shove her essentials into her backpack with one hand, ushering Hannah off to go grab her own bag before her mother’s stomping footsteps could get to their side of the trailer. 

“Oh you’re running off again!” She heard her voice, a lot closer and louder than a split second ago. “Real brave Alexandra!” 

The curtains to Lex’s bed were ripped back and she could feel her mother’s spit flying at her face. “Do something about it then!” She ditched her attempt to pack her bag, swinging it onto her shoulder without zipping it up to glower in her mother’s face. “We’ll come back when you aren’t being suck a dick!” 

She forced her way past, snatching up her quivering sister’s hand and kicking open the trailer door, leaving it open as she raced her sister out of there, frustrated and fuming, anger bubbling up her throat from where it was burning in her stomach, spilling out through her mouth in seething growls and shouts. 

“Lexi,” Hannah tried to tug her hand back. “Too tight,” she warned, almost in a jog trying to keep up with her sister’s longer strides. 

Lex let out a tense sigh, stopping once they were far enough away and kneeling down to her sisters height, holding her shoulders gently. “Are you okay Han?”

She gave a hesitant nod, her eyes brimming with uncertainty as she played with her braids. 

“We’re gonna go to Ethan’s for tonight okay? You’ve got everything?”

Hannah nodded again.

“Okay, banana. It’s-“ she breathed out through her nose, glancing over Hannah’s shoulder at their trailer before grabbing her sister’s hand again to march over the gravel again. “It’s all gonna be okay, alright?”

———————————————————

“Ah shit, I forgot my name tag,” Lex cursed, throwing her jacket on over her vest. “Frank is gonna kill me if I do this one more time.”

“Can’t ya just avoid him?” Ethan spoke through the hair tie in his mouth as he braided Hannah’s hair where she sat at the foot of his twin bed. 

“No, the man’s like a god damn surveillance camera,” she played with her hair in front of his dusty mirror to try and make it seem less flat. 

Ethan didn’t like the dark circles under her eyes as she stood there, staring absently at herself. 

This was the third time this week she had slept over with Hannah, and it was only a Thursday. 

“Ugh. I might have to swing by home and pick it up, I was just in such a rush to get out and I’ve been forgetting so much shit lately,” she complained, deciding to just tie her hair up in a ponytail for today instead to make her look decent. 

“Shit, babe.” He wasn’t very good at having conversations when he was concentrating. “Will you be okay?” 

“Yeah,” she gave a reluctant sigh, staring her own dead eyes down in the mirror. “My mom is probably still crashed. I’ve never seen her up before noon. I’ll just sneak in an out. Easy stuff,” she assured him, but Ethan heard the lilt in her voice, and it made him look up from braiding Hannah’s hair. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah,” and then it was gone, and she was back to collecting her bag and hugging Hannah tightly goodbye. “Will you be okay to look after Hannah while I’m at work?”

“Hmm, lemme think about it,” he paused, rubbing his chin. “Are you gonna pay me?” He didn’t even let the joke linger for more than a few seconds though, Lex didn’t really seem to be in the mood but she humoured him with a laugh anyways. “It’s okay. But good luck getting her back from me,” he went with the kinder tease instead, giving Hannah a hug that made her laugh in delight. At least one of the sisters was happy, but that didn’t make Lex smile anymore. She just seemed down today.

“Alright,“ she huffed like she was steeling herself. “Okay, I’m off. Be good guys, I’ll see you when I’m off work.”

But Ethan was not good, no. His girlfriend was not allowed to be sad on his watch. 

“Hey, how do you feel about taking a little field trip today huh banana?”   
———————————————————

Ethan had some ideas stirring in his head as he wandered mindlessly around the Lakeside mall. 

What to do to give Lex a night off? There was clearly trouble at home again, and Lex just wanted some peace and quiet for her and her sister.

He could offer her refuge at his house all he liked, his parents had no issue with it, but that couldn’t be the most he could do could he?

Ideally, he wanted Lex to take some sort of self care night, let her live her best life. Perhaps he could cash out on some of the high class fancy stuff - bath bombs, face masks or nail polish, that’s the sort of self care people were on about right? It’s one of the things he knew Alice liked at least, but Alice and Lex weren’t exactly similar. 

But on some nights they would take turns painting each other’s nails black so they matched, and on a very good night once they had gone out and bought the brand of two dollar face masks that he was fairly sure didn’t work, but it felt fancy. And it was that pretending that made them both feel better. He needed something fancy like that, but he only had five dollars and it was not gonna stretch far.

“Mmm,” Hannah gave a small pull at Ethan’s sleeve, glancing up at him with her big eyes. 

“What’s up?” He asked, losing his train of thought. 

She pointed a finger over at toy zone, requesting to go see her sister.

He held a finger to his lips. “Shhh,” he told her. “I’m getting a surprise for her, she can’t know we’re here.” Not that he was sure what he was getting yet. 

She perked up with a small chirp at that, grabbing at her braids and standing up on the tips of her toes. 

“Yeah, so do you think you can help me out?” 

“Mhm!” She snatched his hand back up to hop on ahead and he hurried after her with a chuckle, his eyes watching the stores as they swerved through clusters of customers and shoppers about the mall. 

And that was when they passed the cineplex. Perfect.

“Oh Han, Hannah,” he stopped her, a little flutter of excitement in his heart. “Mind if we stop for a sec?” He lead her over towards the cineplex, trying to stretch his back to see who was working counter past the lines. “My cousin works here and I just wanna stop and say hi, okay?” He fished around in his pockets, handing her his five dollar note. He was going to use it to buy her something as nice as he could, but he had a better idea, and this five dollar sacrifice was for the greater good.

“Why don’t you take this, banana, and go see if you can win some of those arcade games okay? I’ll be one sec, promise,” he enclosed it tightly in her hand and she looked at it with surprise, holding it carefully like she had never had this sort of financial responsibility on her shoulders before. He gave her shoulder a pat. “Just don’t leave the cineplex okay?” 

She was twelve. She would be fine unattended for a moment right? 

She nodded, giving him a smile of appreciation before hoping off to go try out the games.

He made his way up sneakily, not quite trying to draw attention to himself until he got to where he could see the counter. 

He had a brilliant idea, and that made his heart race giddily and fill him with energy.

And there his cousin was, working counter right next to that other cineplex teen from school whose name he never bothered to learn. 

“Oliver,” he called to him when he no longer had anyone in line, standing against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

He saw him gulp and couldn’t hold down a laugh as he nervously crept over. “Ethan,” he mumbled. “What’re you doing here?”

“Oh y’know,” he put a hand around Oliver’s shoulder, the other adjusting his name tag. “Just thought I would pay my favourite cousin a visit.

Oliver shoved his hand off his shoulder. “What do you want Ethan? I can’t sneak you in for free I’ve told you it doesn’t work like that!”

Ethan held up his hands in defence, shaking his head. “Hey I don’t want to start any trouble. I’m just looking for a little bit of help huh?”

“Uh oh.”

“Look, cuz, you happened to let it slip once upon a time that you get some pretty sweet benefits working here,” he lead him away from the counter towards the more secluded hallway inside the theatre, keeping his voice hush. 

“Oh man. Listen, Ethan, that’s- that’s not on me okay?”

“Two free tickets a month huh?” 

Oliver tried to walk away but Ethan slid into his path, holding out an arm and leaning against the wall to bar him in. “They’re for me, Ethan!”

“Well I think I know someone who needs them a little more than you,” Ethan shrugged, his free hand clenching just to hear the sound of his leather glove creak and to remind Oliver he was in fact a bully. 

“Ethan, I’ll tell your mom!” He threatened. 

“Oh I don’t think you should,” Ethan stood back up straight now, puffing out his chest and tilting his chin up so he could stare down at Oliver. “What do you need two tickets for bro?” He inquired. “You got a girlfriend?” 

“Ethan!” He warned. “Let me get back to the counter,” he pointed, trying to step past Ethan again. 

Ethan pushed him back. “Hand over your tickets then, bro.”

“No! They’re mine!” He groaned. “Let me through Ethan, I’m serious. You can’t just take my stuff.”

“Hey, I have all day. I’ll move right out of your way if you just hand over those two tickets, Oliver,” he reminded him. “Look,” he groaned when he realised he wasn’t getting anywhere. “Since when do you ever get out? You don’t think you could give them to someone who needs it more? You’ll get more next month!”

“Yeah and you’ll probably just take them again!” He swatted Ethan’s hand away from his shoulder. “As if you need them Ethan, you just don’t want to pay!” 

He let his shoulders fall with a grunt. “I told you. They aren’t for me, Oliver. They’re for someone who actually needs it.”

“Oh which one of your friends spent all their money on weed again? I’m not giving you the tickets so Danny can get a free night out!” 

He leant in close, snatching up the collar of his uniform. “They’re for someone who needs them,” he emphasised through his gritted teeth. “Are you deaf?” Like he’d give Danny anything for free anyways. 

Oliver clenched his teeth too, his eyes wide and his brows knitted as they stared at each other, waiting for the other to back down first. But all Oliver was fighting for was two free tickets, and his honour perhaps, Ethan had much more to defend. 

Even just at the thought of it he felt his hands gripping tighter around his collar, tugging ever so slightly harder, his face turning a deeper shade of red. 

He wouldn’t lose a fight for Lex. He couldn’t.

“Jeez!” Oliver scoffed, pushing him away and rolling his eyes, his gaze burning into the floor. “Fine, whatever. You can have my tickets but I’m telling your mom how mean you were!” He declared.

“And I’ll be sure to tell your mom how kind you were,” he countered, shoving his hands back into his pockets to rest them, a snide yet proud smile plastered across his cheeks as he strode after his cousin, who stomped the whole way. 

“Here you are,” he grunted as he printed something off from the computer at the counter, ripping them off the tags to hand them over. “But you owe me!” 

“No I don’t,” he objected. “You were just doing your kind deed for the day, Oliver!” He grinned.

“Well where’s your kind deed for the day!” He spat back, adjusting the collar of his uniform.

Ethan waved the tickets in his hand up. “I’m working on it!” He turned his back to his cousin’s glower to go collect Hannah from the arcade machines she was still glued to. 

He tucked the tickets into his pocket to hide them, grabbing her hand. “Win anything?” 

But Hannah just presented the five dollar bill back to him, shaking her head.

“Oh, you put it in the machine, banana,” he laughed, assuming she had known that.

She nodded, but shook her head. Perhaps she just didn’t want to play. 

“It was a gift for you, Han,” he tried to explain, hovering by the machine to see if she wanted to change her mind. 

“Too much,” she just pressed it back into his hand. 

He frowned, but he understood. The foster family probably didn’t get much spending money. But that’s okay. He wasn’t done with his quest, and this money would find its way back to Hannah. 

———————————————————

When Lex arrived back at his place she was even worse off than before. 

She didn’t have much to say as she shed her employee’s vest and stuffed it back into her bag. “I’m pissed.”

“Fuckin retail?” He betted.

“Wow how do you still fail tests with a brain like that?” She fired back with a yawn. “Yeah you know it. Wanna take a guess at what else I’m mad about?”

“Frank,” he continued, just watching her from where he lay stretched out on his bed. 

“Yep. Wanna take another guess?”

“Wow, angry at three things?” He eased himself up, trying not to smile too widely as his hands slipped back into his pockets to check the tickets were still there.

“Your asshole mom?” 

“Yeah, like not that I want her too but I can’t believe she hasn’t even text me since I walked out yesterday afternoon. She doesn’t even make an effort sometimes. Jesus, is it so hard to be a good mother?” She picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. “Can’t wait to see what blame she’s gonna pin on me when I haven’t even been home.”

“Well, you aren’t going home just yet,” he swung his legs over the side of his bed to stand up, his hands sliding around the small of her back. 

“Ethan, I can’t stay for dinner. You know how bad that makes me feel about making your parents cool all this stuff for us when you could be saving that money.”  
Lex always felt bad about anything that happened when she stayed over. If she could repay the air she breathed while she was here she probably would. 

“No, no. Hold out your hand,” he requested.

“Want me to close my eyes too?” She joked, a little impatient but clearly not in the place to be mad when she was receiving a gift. 

He handed the two tickets over, giving her a second to look at them. 

“Tonight, for you and Hannah. Any movie you want,” he smiled, tilting his head. “Like it?” 

She let out a low chuckle. “Ethan.”

“Oh, and-and!” He cut in before she could refuse. “You don’t ever have to pay me back or feel bad about it because I was hooked up with them,” he added, and it was that which made her smile. 

“Oh, and here,” he pulled out the five dollars. “I’m entrusting you with this because I know you’re a boss at crane machines, and I’m relying on you to win a toy from one of them okay?” He closed her fist around the note.

“What? Ethan,” she rolled her eyes, a little more amused. 

“What? I’m making a humble request!” He took his hands back, holding them up so she couldn’t try and force the money back into his hand. “I would totally waste that money, but I really want one of those-“

“It’s for Hannah isn’t it?” She spoke right over him as she crumpled up the note into her pocket with a resigned smirk. “I got the memo. You don’t have to pretend to collect plush toys all of a sudden.”

“Well, I’m glad we’re on the same page,” was all he could say as he took Lex’s hands. “You want me to drive you?” He even offered.

“Well you can just take the money back for gas if you’re gonna pull out all the stops!” She threatened, trying to turn her back to him. “The whole nine yards huh?”

He was glad he had gotten it right. “All my favourite girls get rides.”

“Wow so what does that mean about the ride you gave Sof the other week?”

“She wanted to try out the motorbike! It was one time babe I swear, it meant absolutely nothing.” 

“Oh my god, that’s it, we’d be so over right about now if you didn’t just give me these free tickets. You’re in such thin ice,” she grinned, turning around at the front door to lean back into him, wrapping her arms around his chest to give him a quick kiss. 

“Hannah!” She called out, and her sister came scurrying down the hall, grabbing Ethan’s hand to show them both she had arrived. 

“Hey kiddo. Ready for a fancy night out on the town?” He asked, ruffling her hair.

She fiddled with it to get it all back down, nodding her head all the while.

“Can you tell him thanks, banana?” 

“Thank you, Ethan!” She swung his hand in hers before hurrying out to the car to wait for Lex.

Lex watched her go. “Well she seems happy about it.” 

Ethan’s heard began to race again. That was Lex’s way of saying it made her happy too. 

“Thank you, Ethan. It means a lot,” she confessed herself though, leaning back and grabbing her car keys. “To get out of home for just a little longer, we barely ever get to go see movies, I know Hannah’s gonna enjoy it.”

“Well I hope you enjoy it too,” he told her, resting his shoulder up against the door frame as Lex stepped out onto the front porch. 

She grinned. “Yeah, a night out man. It’s gonna be great. Wish you could come with us though.”

“Oh, I’ll be there in spirit. You’ll just have to tell me all about the movie at school tomorrow,” he encouraged, giving her one last kiss goodbye and admiring her smile for just a moment longer. 

“Can I pay you back somehow?” She asked. “I’ll cop our next date, swear.”

“No, no, you don’t need to sweat it,” he reassured her. “But,” he trailed off. There was a favour in mind actually. “If you do see Oliver tonight, tell him I’ve done my one good deed for the day.”


End file.
